clashofclansfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Król barbarzyńców
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Król barbarzyńców jest najbardziej wytrzymałym i najbrzydszym barbarzyńcą (Barbarian) w całym królestwie, jego apetyt na Mroczny Elixir (Dark Elixir) spowodował, że urósł do gigantycznych rozmiarów. Potrafi atakować wioski wroga lub strzec swojej wioski." ---- ---- *'Streszczenie' **Król Barbarzyńców jest zasadniczo większym i silniejszym Barbarzyńcą (Barbarian). Pojawia się w momencie, kiedy ołtarz Króla Barbarzyńców zostaje skonstruowany - jego koszt to 10 000 Mrocznego Eliksiru (Dark Elixir). ** Król Barbarzyńców (Barbarian King) jest jednostką nieśmiertelną, może być wezwany tylko raz. Jednakże, jeżeli został ranny lub ginie w bitwie, musi musi zregenerować swoje zdrowie poprzez sen na pewien czas, zanim może zostać ponownie użyty do ataku. Jeśli wioska zostanie zaatakowana, a Król Barbarzyńców (Barbarian King) wciąż jest w fazie snu, jego Ołtarz (Altar) będzie pusty. ** Ilość czasu jest wprost proporcjonalna do zdrowia które utracił do końca walki. Jeśli nie został został ranny (lub jego zregenerowały się przed zakończeniem bitwy), jest on natychmiast gotowy do walki. Jednak jeśli zginie w bitwie lub zostanie ranny, musi spać do czasu pełnej regeneracji. ** Im wyższy jest poziom Króla Barbarzyńców (Barbarian King), tym więcej czasu zajmuje jego pełna regeneracja. ** Król Barbarzyńców (Barbarian King) śpi w ciągu czasu potrzebnego do ulepszenia za normalne koszty (potrzebny wolny Budowniczy (Builder), Mroczny Eliksir (Dark Elixir) i czas). ** Można tymczasowo czterokrotnie przyspieszyć szybkość jego regeneracji przez 2 godziny, wydając na to 10 Klejnotów (Gems). ** Król Barbarzyńców (Barbarian King) broni swojego terytorium wokół jego platformy i jeśli zostanie wywabiony zbyt daleko - wycofa się. **Począwszy od poziomu piątego, Król Barbarzyńców (Barbarian King) uzyskuje zdolność o nazwie Żelazna Pięść (Iron Fist), która może być wykorzystana na polu bitwy. Leczy ona go częściowo i przywołuje dwudziestu dodatkowych Barbarzyńców (Barbarian), którzy otaczają go zwiększając jego szybkość i siłę rażenia. Umiejętność ta NIE ŁĄCZY się z Miksturą Gniewu (Rage Spell) oraz nie wpływa na inne jednostki (Troops), z wyjątkiem Króla Barbarzyńców (Barbarian King) i przywołanych Barbarzyńców (Barbarians). ---- *'Strategia ataku' **Atakując może być użyty jak wszystkie inne jednostki. Gdy zostanie ranny lub "zginie" musi spać by się zregenerować, aby ponownie użyć go w walce. Czas regeneracji jest zależy od stopnia ile punktów życia stracił w walce. **Najlepiej się sprawuje z Healer i z Archer. Barbarian też dobrze z nim współpracuje, ponieważ oni reagują na jego umiejętność Iron Fist gdy są wystarczająco blisko, kiedy umiejętność jest włączona. **Jest dobry do zniszczenia pozostałych budowli przeciwnika, kiedy większość lub wszystkie budynki obronne są zniszczone. ** The Barbarian King najlepiej się sprawuje w dużej grupie Barbarian i Archer gdyż on atakuje jeden cel naraz i ma powolny atak. *'Strategia obrony' **The Barbarian King has two modes: he can be set to "Sleep", which will put him to sleep on his Altar and cause him to ignore any attacks to your village, or "Guard", which will put him on patrol around your base and cause him to engage any enemy Troops that come within his targeting range during a defensive battle. In "Sleep" mode he will not appear on the battlefield at all. **Though he is very strong on offense, he only attacks one target at a time on defense which makes him easy to kill with multiple units. **It is a good idea to place the Altar in the middle of a group of storages or other areas you wish to protect. **The Barbarian King cannot damage air units (though the Archer Queen does). **Unlike troops in the Clan Castle, the Barbarian King cannot be lured to the edge of the map and then destroyed out of range of the defenses (unless his Altar is near the edge). If his target moves out of his patrol area, he will retreat and engage another enemy inside his patrol area. If no enemies remain in his patrol area, he will resume patrolling. ---- *'Różnice w wyglądzie przy ulepszaniu' **The Barbarian King goes through visual changes at levels 10 and 20. ***Initially, the Barbarian King is similar to a giant Barbarian, with a steel crown, steel gauntlet, and steel shoulder guard. He uses a blunt sword with a stone hilt. ***At level 10, his gauntlet changes from steel to gold. ***At level 20, his shoulder guard's edge turns gold, and the central spike turns gold as well. ---- *'Ciekawostki' **The Barbarian King only holds his sword in his right hand when he is turned toward to the right sides of the village (toward the back right corner, the front right corner or directly toward the right side). When the King turns and faces to the left he is rendered in mirror image, causing his sword and gauntlet/shoulder guard to switch arms. This is done ostensibly to save graphics space. **If you move the Barbarian King Altar while the King is sleeping on it, he will get up and walk to his altar, then sleep again. **The Barbarian King can be healed by Healing Spell or a Healer while battling; however, this healing occurs at 50% of the rate of that of normal troops. **Every slash he makes on a building or unit creates a mini explosion. **When you tap on him he will yell a low pitched battle cry and stand still for a moment, similar to the Archer Queen. **When the Barbarian King is completely healed, a jingle will play, like the Archer Queen. **Tapping on the Barbarian King or his Altar (while not in battle) will reveal the area the King will defend. **When the Barbarian King 'falls' in battle, an explosion occurs and a bright beam of light is sent up into the sky temporarily. He is then seen standing dazed with stars flying around his head for the remainder of the battle. **A portable forge and anvil will appear which the Builder works with while upgrading the Barbarian King. **Each successive upgrade of the Barbarian King adds approximately 2.5% health and 2% damage, but also adds a constant two minutes to his total regeneration time. As a consequence, the Barbarian King's regeneration rate changes as he levels up. Initially the Barbarian King's regeneration rate slows down each level, going from 3,400 hit points per hour at level 1 to 2,363.25 per hour at level 26. Beyond level 26 the rate begins to slowly climb again, eventually reaching 2,473.89 hit points per hour at level 40. ***The recovery time no longer caps at level 30; the two minutes added to the regeneration time is applied to all levels. **The Barbarian King will wander in circles around his Altar, occasionally seen jumping over walls as well. **The Barbarian King is basically the counterpart of the Archer Queen, and vice versa. The Barbarian King is the tank specialist, while the Archer Queen is the damage specialist. **The Barbarian King is not affected by the Spring Trap. **Once the Barbarian King is deployed, his icon in the troop deployment window becomes the activation method for Iron Fist. Simply click on his icon again and Iron Fist will be activated. **When the Iron Fist is activated the Barbarian King gains a temporary Rage Spell-like effect around him, except smaller and it only affects Barbarians. **The Barbarian King only summons Barbarians equal to the level of your Barbarians researched in your Laboratory (e.g. if you can train level 5 Barbarians, the Barbarian King will summon Level 5 Barbarians). **The 3rd July 2014 update reduced the effect of the rage spell on the king by 20%. **The 16th September 2014 update has halved the regeneration time relative to before that update (up to level 30). **While attacking, if your opponent's Barbarian King Altar is empty and the King wakes up during your battle, the Altar will sparkle like he is waking but there will be no Barbarian King to defend the base. **If your Barbarian King wakes up while you are in Village Edit Mode, a sparkle will appear wherever the Altar originally was (even if you moved it already). CZEMU TO JEST PO ANGIELSKU???? Umiejętność Żelazna Pięść (Iron Fist) Dla dodatkowych statystyk i informacji, zobacz stronę Kalkulator jednostek. Gallery BKSleeping.jpg|BK sleeping BK vs BK 1.jpg|BK vs BK 1 BK vs BK 2.jpg|BK vs BK 2 BK vs BK 3.jpg|BK vs BK 3 BK vs BK 4.jpg|BK vs BK 4 BK vs BK 5.jpg|BK vs BK 5 BK vs BK 6.jpg|BK vs BK 6 Kategoria:Do tłumaczenia/poprawy